


Burn down the walls in front of everyone

by ohfreckle



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No? Then why do you taunt me like this, parading around the training fields in this-- this licentious attire, making a spectacle of yourself and mocking me in front of my brothers in arms?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Loki's plan of seducing Thor by wearing a tiny skirt doesn't play out the way he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn down the walls in front of everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a pornlet giveaway on tumblr, for the two lovely anons who asked for "Loki in a skirt, a hint of dub-con and Thor talking dirty". 
> 
> What it says on the tin, underage. Loki is a millenia old god reborn in a teenager's body in JiM, so please don't read if that isn't your cup of tea.

Born a prince, Thor will always be a warrior first.

He should have never forgotten about this truth, Loki thinks meekly while he walks awkwardly in front of Thor. He drags his feet but it’s of little avail, not with Thor marching him forward with a firm, almost bruising grip on his arm, a thunderous expression clouding his brother’s face. 

Loki misjudged Thor and so this is just another plan gone awry, one of too many he contrived with best intentions and still failed to bring to the desired conclusion. 

“I’m so sorry, brother, I didn–”, Loki tries, the words lost when he almost stumbles, struggling to keep pace with Thor’s long strides. Thor silences him with a sound that’s something between a bellow and growl and angry enough to send the palace’s servants scuttling out of their way.

The door to Loki’s chambers clicks shut unexpectedly silent, the sound of the key turning in the lock ringing all the louder for it.

“What have I done that you hate me this much,” Thor asks, standing completely still in the middle of the room, filling it with his very presence. His voice is brittle, broken like shards of glass that cut deeply into Loki’s very core.

“You know that’s not true,” Loki whispers, shocked and hurt that Thor would even think such a thing. 

“No? Then why do you taunt me like this, parading around the training fields in this– this licentious attire, making a spectacle of yourself and mocking me in front of my brothers in arms?”

“I didn’t mean to mock you,” Loki says hotly, his temper suddenly flaring at such an outrageous accusation. He struggles against Thor’s renewed hold on him as his brother drags him over to the large mirror at the far wall, squirming and legs kicking, but as always there is nothing he can do against Thor’s sheer force. He looks in the mirror, but all he sees is Thor towering behind him, eyes flashing an angry blue.

“Then what was it you were looking for, dressed like this? To be passed around between some of the less honorable warriors like a whore, your pretty little arse stuffed full of cock?” Thor shakes him, as if to instill some sense in Loki’s mind. His voice drops low, dangerously so, one large hand stroking from Loki’s shoulder over his arm and hip, palming Loki’s naked thigh. “Because that is what they do to boys who dress like little girls.”

Their sight in the mirror takes Loki’s breath away. 

His own hair is longer than is his habit, the strands feathering lightly against his jaw. Patches of color ride high on his cheeks, giving away the excitement that thrums through to him despite his fear. 

Loki is no fool, he’s no match for Thor in this wretchedly small body, and even if Loki is sure that his brother never wants to hurt him, angry like this he easily could forget just how much damage those huge arms of his can do to someone only half his size. 

Loki’s own arms are thin, soft milky skin only a shade darker than the short sleeves barely covering his shoulders. The blouse falls down to his hips, over the flat plane of his chest where not even the three opened buttons can hint at a cleavage that’s simply not there. The forest green fabric of his plaid skirt barely covers the top of his thighs, leaving his slim legs naked except for a pair of short white socks that encircle his ankles with a playful strip of lace.

The plaits of Loki’s skirt are in disarray from his hasty walk. Loki brings a hand down to smooth them out, but Thor brushes it away, sliding the hand that’s still palming Loki’s thigh slowly higher. Loki’s breath catches at the way Thor’s hand is so different from his own, dark skin covered in golden hair and thick veins, large enough to cover Loki’s thigh from side to side. 

“And such a pretty girl you make,” Thor says, a low rumble in his chest that Loki can _feel_ and makes him shiver. Thor’s hand inches higher, so slow, a hot heavy touch that leaves Loki’s skin burning. 

“I could not blame them for wanting you,” Thor says, whispering the words into Loki’s ear. He has to bend down so very far to do so, and Loki’s cock thickens at the sight of just how much larger Thor is, right before Thor rucks up the hem of his skirt, revealing small white panties that are now stretched obscenely over Loki’s cock. The little green bow at the waistband sits right where the tip of his cock threatens to slip out of the small garment, damp already with a smear of wetness.

Just the thought of Thor touching him there makes Loki’s breath hitch, and when he does, stroking the tip of a thick finger over the innocent little bow, Loki can’t help the _please_ that slips out of him. 

“Ah, but it’s not them you want,” Thor murmurs, holding Loki immobile with one hand in his hair and the other sliding lower, teasing over the length of Loki’s cock with barely a touch until he cups Loki’s balls. “It is my cock that you crave, and you are no longer satisfied with having it only in your hands and mouth.” Loki sobs and arches into Thor’s touch, not caring that the curl of Thor’s fingers is a little too tight, squeezing a little too hard in perfect time with the low throbbing in Loki’s balls. 

“You may have the body of a boy now, but your mind is just as greedy and selfish as it has been for centuries. You care only about your own wants and needs, heedless of my wishes that I do not wish to hurt you in this body.” 

The words are cruel, but it doesn’t make them less true. Loki remembers– he doesn’t know exactly what, only that his old self _craved_ his brother inside of him, filling him. It’s the one thing Thor won’t give him and all Loki can think about in the long nights he spends alone in his own bed, after Thor sends him away because he can’t bear his own shame, that he wants Loki even in a body that’s barely the same age as when they shared their first kiss so many centuries ago. 

“I know you don’t want to hurt me,” Loki says softly, rubbing his cheek against Thor’s chest. “And I love you all the more for it, but I _need_ you to fuck me.”

Thor is hard, finally, his thick cock a heavy weight against the small of Loki’s back even through layers of cloth and leather, but his eyes are sad when Loki looks up at him.

Loki stumbles a little when Thor turns them without loosening his hold on him, bending awkwardly at the waist when Thor pushes him down on his working table. His heart is pounding in excitement and apprehension, but he doesn’t dare to move to look back at Thor. Instead he listens to Thor’s steps retreating and returning, the rustle of clothes being removed and the heavy thud of armor falling to the floor. 

Thor’s hands are steady when they push Loki’s skirt up over the swell of his ass and lower the panties, down over the curve of his cheeks to his knees, effectively trapping him. Loki’s curls his hands in excitement because it’s finally happening, breathing out sharply when Thor parts him roughly with one large hand. Out of the corner he can see the vial of oil he keeps hidden in his nightstand being placed on the table, and then his world narrows down to the rough burn of Thor’s slick thumb breaching him. 

They have done this before, but today Thor doesn’t tease him open, only takes as much time as is needed to avoid serious damage. He fucks Loki steadily with the thick digit until Loki can make himself relax enough to allow a smoother slide, already anticipating the sharp sting of a second finger slipping into him. 

Loki is trembling with want for those thick fingers to stretch him open until he wants to scream with it, preparing him for Thor’s cock that is so much bigger. But it never comes, only soft warm wetness and Loki very nearly screams with the shocking intimacy of Thor lapping wetly over the tight furl of his entrance. 

“More, oh please, _more_ ,…” 

Loki pushes back against that wicked tongue, cheeks flaming at the thought of how Thor must look. On his knees, face buried so far between Loki’s cheeks that his beard tickles the soft inside of Loki’s cleft, working Loki open with his thumbs and wet sucking kisses. 

Loki is aching, _ready_ , and still the blunt head of Thor’s cock kissing against his hole makes his stomach clench with something besides pleasure. Thor is breaching him with inexorable pressure, never letting up until Loki has taken the thick head, his entrance stretched so wide it shocks a pained whine out of him. 

“Is this what you want,” Thor asks, his voice so low Loki can barely hear it over the rush of blood in his ears. He’s so full already, his head spinning with a mix of pleasure and pain and if Thor would just give him more… Loki wants to beg, but he can’t find the breath for it, only a gasp that sounds like _more_ rushing out of him.

“More? So greedy, little brother.” Thor rubs a thumb over the tightly stretched skin where they are joined, and Loki’s whole body jolts with the touch, a hot throb of pleasure spreading through his insides. “Take it then, Loki. If you want my cock, you’ll have to take it yourself.” Thor palms him open, but otherwise he’s completely still, just a teasing weight inside Loki. Waiting. 

“ _Push back!_ ”

Loki trembles, but he does as he’s told. He’s panting with the harsh burn of Thor’s cock slowly splitting him open, only able to take a fraction of an inch before he has to pull back until only the wide head is stretching him. He has no idea how long it takes– Thor’s cock sliding a little deeper every time Loki pushes back, the delicious drag of it inside of him every time Loki tightens when he pulls back again, Thor’s murmured praise of _so good, so tight_ – but finally he has all of Thor inside of him. 

The stretch is incredible, and Loki shudders at the feeling of being stuffed full of cock, filled so completely that he thinks he can taste it. Loki’s own neglected cock is so hard it aches, painting the underside of the table with his pre-come, but it pales next to the sharp and bright pleasure of _being fucked._

“Are you going to fuck me,” Loki whines, not even caring how needy he sounds. He needs Thor to move and clamps down hard, gasping at the sudden rush of wetness _inside of him_. Loki can _feel_ every throb of Thor’s cock inside of him, spurts of come– so much– filling him until Thor goes still and braces himself on the table with a grunt. 

“Do not worry, brother,” he gasps at hearing Loki’s dismayed _oh_. “I will enjoy fucking you while my seed eases the way, watching it slick your arse and thighs.” 

Loki feels himself lifted, still speared on Thor’s cock, Thor’s hands sliding under his thighs and spreading him wide. “Look for yourself,” Thor whispers against Loki’s temple, turning and taking two steps to the side until Loki can see them both in the large mirror. 

They look– obscene, beautiful. Thor’s wide upper body dwarves Loki’s much thinner chest and shoulders, and Loki presses back against it just to revel in his brother’s strength. His thighs are opened so wide they are shaking with the strain, held open by Thor’s hands under his knees. Loki lets his eyes roam over Thor’s familiar body, taking in every beloved inch, but it’s where they are joined that his eyes linger. 

“Thor, please…” 

Loki gasps at the sight of his tightly stretched entrance, the rim smooth and taut around Thor’s girth, slick with the thick come slowly leaking out of him. More of it is pushed out every time Thor rocks into him, warm wetness that slowly trickles down Loki’s cleft and over Thor’s balls. 

“Like this.”

It’s all the warning Loki gets before Thor slightly bends his knees and fucks up into him, driving all breath and thought out of Loki with the hard _pushpushpush_ into his body, sliding in so deep Loki thinks he might taste him on his tongue. 

“Watch yourself get fucked… so tight…,” Thor groans, fucking Loki with short hard strokes. He looks wild, almost feral, his face and hair damp with sweat and his impossibly blue eyes fixed on Loki’s face in the mirror. “Made for this… I dream of having you like this, on our knees, riding me…”

Loki cries out at the feeling of Thor’s cock dragging over that place inside of him he can’t ever quite reach with his own fingers. A deep, aching pleasure spreads through his belly, burning hotter with every pass over that spot until Loki is shaking with it. He’s almost there, the sharp burn of Thor fucking into him almost enough to take him there, but he needs—

He comes with a wail, two short pulls on his cock enough to make Loki clench hard around the cock in his ass and paint his skirt with come. He feels his whole body lock up with pleasure that’s different from any he’s known, rides the wave until it’s too much, too good, but Thor is still pounding into him with harsh gasps, ignoring Loki’s _Thor, too much_ until he shudders his release with a trembling groan. 

Loki stands on trembling legs when Thor sets him down gently, his softening cock slipping out of Loki with an obscene sound that makes Loki’s cheeks burn despite what they just did. He winces, both at the soreness of his ass and the slick feeling of his brother’s come trickling down his thigh. 

“What am I to do with you? You have always been too greedy for you own good,” Thor sighs, but it sounds fond, all his anger gone at least for now. 

Loki smiles when he’s swept into Thor’s arms again, this time to be carried to his bedroom. He’s filthy and he should disrobe and take a bath, but not even the Norns’ wrath could make Loki move when Thor lays down next to him and pulls him tight against his chest. 

His plan did work out in the end. Loki thinks his old self would be proud of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is much appreciated! For updates, snippets and whinings on my fics, feel free to add me on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
